


flesh

by duckcrisis



Category: CHIO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 07:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckcrisis/pseuds/duckcrisis





	flesh

【Flesh】By:CHIO

……10……

男人用腿抵在祁染轩的腿间，用力将擀面棍插进去，然后开始抽插，冰冷的感觉在湿热的穴道产生的冲击感让祁染轩身体发抖

“主人……不要……好冰……里面要冻坏了……”

祁染轩被雪糕的温度刺激的打颤，但是男人的手反而越来越用力的抽插。原本冰冷的雪糕已经融化，在祁染轩体内提供润滑，男人把擀面棍直接插在祁染轩的后穴里，关掉灶台上的火，把祁染轩抱上去。

“好深……主人太深……太深了……”

“啊……主人……那里不可以……”

“呜嗯……好长……！不行真的不行……要进肚子里面了…啊…要被主人嗯啊……用棍子捅穿了……”

男人把祁染轩的双腿分开，将棍子插进祁染轩身体深处，然后开始搅动，上下用力的摇晃。

“贱货。”

男人压低被情欲沾染后沙哑的嗓音，祁染轩的眼神开始有些溃散，本来应该感受到疼痛，祁染轩却早已爽的流出前列腺粘液。

“用背靠着墙，自己把骚穴再掰开一点。”

祁染轩乖乖听话，但是后穴冲击的力度让他有些支撑不住，男人握着棍子的手冒出青筋，可想而知男人用了多大的力气。

“啊……好舒服……主人…捅穿贱奴…啊……要被主人插死了……呜啊……”

突然祁染轩的身体开始颤抖，大腿根部不停痉挛，男人看到笑了起来，凑到祁染轩的耳边，呼着热气

“贱货，是不是想射了？”男人抚摸着祁染轩的脸，祁染轩拼命点头，甚至讨好的用脸去蹭男人的手心，时不时含住男人的手指舔弄。

“主人求求您……贱货想射了……”

男人用指尖划过祁染轩的性器，然后按在性器顶端的小口，恶作剧一般转了一下

“不、许、射。”

“啊啊啊…………！！！”

精液仿佛回流一般，祁染轩性器受到的刺激让他爽的尖叫起来，男人拿出洗碗棉，挤了一些洗洁精，然后直接用沾满洗洁精的的洗碗棉，抚上了祁染轩的性器，然后来回搓揉，上下撸动着。

祁染轩不敢违抗男人的动作，后穴被男人用擀面棍用力的操弄，前端也被男人抚慰着，祁染轩被快感侵蚀的头脑开始发晕，搓弄中，祁染轩性器的顶端开的微微吐出奶白色的精液，细小的动作没有逃过男人的眼睛。男人抽出一根银筷，插进祁染轩的尿道里面。被长期开发的尿道使银筷一路无阻的直接进入最深处。

男人把擀面棍抽出，融化的雪糕流了出来，男人扶着自己的性器操了进去，与擀面棍完全不一样的感觉让祁染轩开始毫无抑制的呻吟，梦寐以求的性器在他的后穴来回抽插着。

男人拿起一边的钢丝球沾上洗洁精开始用力的擦祁染轩的乳头，痛痒想加的快感使祁染轩更加勤奋的收缩着后穴。

“主人……好舒服……贱货好舒服……呃！呃啊！！不行了……慢点……！主人！！慢……啊！慢点呃啊！！！太快了呃啊啊啊……！！！好深……主、主人太深了……不可以再……！嗯啊……！！！”

祁染轩吻了男人的鼻尖，彻底勾起男人的欲望，男人的腰部快的就像是打桩机，又快又狠的冲进祁染轩身体深处……

…………

祁染轩猛的从床上弹了起来，头上全是冷汗可是脸上却又是充满性欲的潮红。

[太奇怪了……明明不是周五……明明我没有吃那个……为什么会做这种梦……]

“啧……烦……又要换裤子了……


End file.
